


Buffy's Afterlife

by Bacner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Poetry, polar star, some Gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: What'll happen to everyone's favorite Vampire Slayer after she dies, (may this happen after a long time only).
Kudos: 3





	Buffy's Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Whedon owns everyone.

It's dark and cold: among the snow and ice  
The Slayer pitched her tent. Above, for half a year,  
Unbreaking night; a pale and fixed star  
Just stands and burns in the abyssal sky.

Look closely at the misty spectre. 'Tis is she.  
The Slayer, she just sits, and she is staring  
Most blindly into the midnight sky -  
'Till the end of the world, the Star will burn above her.


End file.
